New Enemies and New Friends
by Soul of Darkness
Summary: This is a crossover with a show Charmed and Card Captor Sakura. There is a strange new enemy and it is up to Piper, Paige and Phoebe(The Charmed Ones) to help Sakura and Li. What will happen? Please R&R Chapter 5 up
1. The New Enemy

A/N: It an anime and TV crossover. A Card Captor Sakura and a show called Charmed. If u haven't seen it it's about 3 Witches. Magic-Witches get it? Good hope u like it!  
  
New Enemies and New Friends.  
"Bye Tori I'll be home by dinner!" yelled Sakura "Ok squirt see ya." yelled Tori   
"It is such a nice day!" Sakura exclaimed As she turned the corner she bumped into Li.   
"Are u ok Sakura?" asked Li franticly.   
"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura said  
"Good" said Li  
  
******Sanfransico California******  
  
Phoebe one of the sisters from the Charmed Ones had a premonition of a girl and a boy(Li and Sakura) getting attacked by someone. "What's wrong Phoebe?" asked her sister Piper "Yeah, I just had a very weird premonition   
"What about?" Piper asked  
"About two kids getting attacked by something and them using magic. And it wasn't here it was in Readington Japan." replied Phoebe   
"You never have premonitions out of Sanfransico." said Piper   
"Yeah I know." Phoebe said  
  
To Be Continued   
  
A/N: How u like the 1st chapter? Next Chapter will be done soon! R&R plz bye!   
S+S  



	2. Death?

A/N: Hi people this is S+S reporting for duty! lol ^_^ Well how u people like the 1st chapter? Cool? or lame?-_-   
  
Chapter 2:Death?   
  
*******Japan********  
  
It suddenly went dark and began to rain.   
"My house is the closest we better go there until the rain lets up." said Li  
"Ok." said Sakura  
  
******Up Above Readington*******  
  
"You better enjoy this last time with Li because it is your last! MUHUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" an evil voice said  
  
******At Li's House*****  
  
"You can call you brother from here." said Li  
"Ok." said Sakura  
  
*****Sanfransico*****  
  
"We should at least check it out........... Right?" asked Phoebe   
"Yeah your right we should. What if they are in trouble? OH I have no clue!" said Piper confused  
"I'm calling Paige!" exclaimed Phoebe  
"Why what's the point?" asked Piper  
"Because she can orb, remember?" said Phoebe   
"Oh yeah I forgot. But what about Leo?" asked Piper  
"Come on Piper do we always have to bother him?" said Phoebe  
"Well I guess your right." said Piper  
Ring.............   
"Paige speaking." Paige said   
Paige is the other sister of the Charmed Ones. She is new at this because she just recently became a witch. There used to be a sister Prue but she got killed by a domon.  
"Hi Paige it's Phoebe. Can you take the day off?" said Phoebe in a worried voice   
"Why?" asked Paige   
"Well because I had a very strange premonition about two kids and a weird being and the two kids using magic. And it was in Readington Japan. And we need your help. You can orb and we don't want to bother Leo." Phoebe explained   
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: Well how did u like that chapter????  
  
~*S+S*~  



	3. The Charmed Ones Help The Card Captors

A/N: Well here is Chapter 3/ How did u like the last chapter? Was it good^^ or lame?-_-? -.-  
  
Chapter 3:The Charmed Ones Help The Card Captors  
  
"Ok. I'll tell my boss I don't feel well and say I'm going home. I'll be over in about a half an hour." Paige said  
"Great!" Phoebe said   
Then they hung up.  
"She said she would be over in about a half an hour." Phoebe told her sister  
"Ok." said Piper with a sigh  
  
*****Japan*****  
  
Sakura called her brother. So they were just sitting there with nothing to do but talk or something.  
BANG!   
"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked   
"Yeah what was it?" Li asked  
"How would I know." Sakura said  
"I'll go get flashlights." said Li  
"Wait I'm coming with you!" Sakura said in a frightened voice  
Then she grabbed onto Li's arm.   
With Li's free arm he opened a drawer and grabbed two flashlights.  
"Here." he said giving a flashlight to Sakura   
"Thanks." Sakura said  
Then they went into the pitch-black living room.  
"S-Something is in the balcony." said Sakura   
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Li yelled   
"As you wish." the voice called  
Then a lighting ball came soaring at Sakura and Li.  
"Well it may not be me but it's the next best thing. *laugh*" the voice said  
The lightning ball hit Sakura and Li sending the soaring into the wall. Then Paige, Phoebe and Piper came orbing in.   
"STOP THAT!" yelled Piper   
"Oh and what will you do? You don't stand a chance against me." the voice said  
"Paige go see if they are ok." said Piper  
"Right!" said Paige  
"How did they use magic?" Sakura whispered to Li   
"I don't know." Li replied  
"Are you two ok?" Paige asked  
"Yeah we're fine." they replied  
"Good!" Paige said with a smile  
"If they used magic so can we." Sakura said with a smirk   
"Right!" said Li with a smile  
"It's not that.." Paige said but she got cut of  
"O key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!" Sakura said   
And with that the wand appeared.  
Then Li got his sword.  
"How did you do that?" Paige asked confused   
"Like I said if you used magic so can we." Sakura replied   
Then the evil being shot another lightning ball but at all of them.   
"Shield Card Release and Dispel Shield!" Sakura yelled   
Then a shield covered them all.  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
A/N: Well how did u like that chapter? Review plz. Flame accepted.  



	4. The Discoution

A/N: This chapter will be more on all of them unlike the previous chapter, which were more on Paige, Piper and Phoebe. Was the last chapter ok? -_- -.- ^_^   
O yeah and I changed my name to Sakura-Li4eva  
And I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Charmed.   
SOBB SOBB!!  
  
Chapter 4:The Discussion   
  
"Your mislay little shield will never work! O yes and I'm Mikoto the once ruler of the planet Jupiter but I was weak then and I lost the planet to a girl. But now I am powerful! Not even the Charmed Ones or the Card Captors can stop me! I plan to destroy you all and clam this world as mine!" Mikoto said   
"That will never happen as long as we're around!" yelled Piper  
"Oh yeah and what will you do?" Mikoto asked  
"We-we-we will um....." Paige stuttered   
"HA! I pity you. I will come back later and see what will be of you. Until then goodbye." said Mikoto  
Then she vanished.   
'Good.' Sakura thought  
"How in the world did you two use magic?" asked Phoebe "We are Card Captors." Sakura replied  
"What are Card Captors?" Piper asked  
'Geez don't they know anything?' Sakura thought  
"Look it is hard to explain. All I can tell you is that we have magical powers and magical cards." Sakura said  
"Ok." Piper said  
"Well I think we better get going." Phoebe said  
"Yeah you're right." Piper said   
Then Paige orbed her and her sisters out of there.  
"Have you ever heard of the charmed ones Li?" Sakura asked  
"Yeah in old books of Clow Reads. It was said that they were 3 sister with amazing magical powers." Li replied   
"Oh. Well do you think we can trust them?" Sakura asked  
"I'm not sure." Li replied  
"It is still raining out and it's 9:00pm! I have to get home." Sakura said  
"No it's too dangerous. And with that new enemy we won't be safe." Li said  
"Yeah but where do I go?" Sakura asked  
"Um I guess you could stay here the night." Li said nervously   
"Um ok I guess I'll go call my dad." Sakura said  
  
********The Next Day************  
  
It was the afternoon and it stopped raining. Sakura went back home and she told Kero about Mikoto and the rest of what happened the day before.  
"And that's what happened." Sakura said  
"I've heard of the charmed ones but not Mikoto." Kero said  
"It was strange though." Sakura said  
"Well I'm going out to get some lunch. I'll bring you back a treat." Sakura said  
"Yummy treats." Kero said drooling all over himself  
"Bye." Sakura said  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: How did u like that chapter?! I'll be out with my next one soon.  
  
~*Sakura-Li4eva*~ 


	5. Their Death?

A/N: Here is the next chapter! In this chapter Mikoto tries to kill Li and Sakura. And Mikoto brought reinforcements with her. Will she kill Li and Sakura? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter 5: Their Death?  
  
Sakura was trying to think of where to go for lunch because Tori was cooking and his cooking sucks.   
'I'm still worried that we are in danger.' Sakura thought  
  
******Above Readington*******  
  
"This time I will kill you and Li, Sakura." Mikoto said  
(A/N: Did that make sense?)  
  
******Below******  
  
Yet again Sakura bumped into Li.  
"Oh hi Li." Sakura said  
"Hi." Li said  
"Where you headed to?" Sakura asked  
"Just taking a walk." Li replied  
"I see. I'm going for lunch. You want to come?" Sakura asked  
"Sure." Li replied  
"Ok. Where do you want to go?" I asked  
"I don't know." Li replied  
"I'm still worried that, that wasn't the last of Mikoto." Sakura said  
"Yeah. I bet she'll be back soon. So we have to be careful." Li said  
"Yeah. But what about those 3 girls?" Sakura said  
"I'm not sure. But I'm sure Mikoto will stick around here for a while." Li said  
"Yeah. I guess your right." Sakura said  
Then the sky went black. Then Mikoto appeared with an army of other soldiers.  
  
******San Fran******  
  
Phoebe got another premonition of Sakura and Li in trouble.  
"What's wrong Phoebe?" Piper asked  
"I had another premonition of those two kids in trouble again. But this time Mikoto brought soldiers. We should go help them." Phoebe replied  
"Yeah. You're right." Piper said  
So they got Paige and got ready to orb to Readington.  
  
******Readington******  
  
"I told you I'd be back. And this time I brought my soldiers." Mikoto said  
"We are prepared for you this time." Li said  
"Yeah. O key of the star with powers burning bright, revile the staff and shine your light! Release!" Sakura yelled  
With that the wand appeared. Then Li got his sword out.  
"You may be ready for me but you will never win." Mikoto said  
"What makes you think you will win?" Sakura asked  
"Number one. I have soldiers that will do what ever I say.  
Number two. I am way stronger than you two." Mikoto replied  
"We have to do something about her, Li." Sakura said  
"Yeah I know but what?" Li asked  
"Soldiers charge!" Mikoto yelled  
Then Mikoto's soldiers came charging at Sakura and Li.  
"Shield card release and dispel." Sakura yelled  
But the soldiers just broke through it.  
"Impossible." Sakura and Li said  
"Soldiers dispose of them." Mikoto said  
In other words kill them.  
Then Mikoto's soldiers started shooting lightning balls at Sakura and Li. They dodged some of them but some of them hit Sakura and Li. They hit the ground. Then Phoebe, Piper and Paige came orbing in. This time they brought Leo. Leo was a white lighter. He could heal wounds before the person dies.  
"Leo go help Li and Sakura." Piper said  
"Ok." Leo said  
So Leo went up to Li and Sakura. So Leo did his stuff and Li and Sakura woke up.  
"Are you two alright?" Paige asked  
"Yeah I think so." Li replied  
"K. Good." Phoebe said  
"We have to do something about Mikoto. But what?" Sakura asked  
"I'm not sure. But we have to do something and fast." Piper said  
"First we have to kill her soldiers." Paige said  
"Yeah. Shot card start shooting at Mikoto's soldiers. Release and dispel!" Sakura yelled  
"Good idea Sakura." Li said  
"Thanks." Sakura said  
So the shot card started shooting at Mikoto's soldiers. The soldiers went down one by one.  
"It's working." Sakura said  
"We'll start trying to get rid of Mikoto." Piper said  
"Ok." Sakura said  
'If only Prue were here.' Phoebe thought  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: That was chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up soon. 


	6. The End of Them?

A/N: I keep on changing my name. I'm sticking with this one! Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. Recap: In the last chapter Sakura, Li, Phoebe, Piper and Paige were trying to think of a way to get rid of Mikoto. It was no use they couldn't think of a thing. Will they defeat Mikoto? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter 6:The end of them?  
  
--------------Japan------------------  
  
"You thought you got rid of my soldiers didn't you? Well you were wrong. Soldiers attack!" Mikoto yelled  
"This is just great! How are we going to defeat all theses 'things'? And I'm getting weak. I can't use a lot of my magic." Sakura said  
Piper blasted a couple of the 'things' as Sakura called them. But it just wasn't enough there were too many of them.  
"It's no use we might as well surrender." Paige said  
"How can you say that Paige?" Phoebe shot  
"Well are powers are useless!" Paige shot back  
"Wait! I think I think I just thought of a spell." Phoebe said  
"Power of three?" Piper asked  
"No." Phoebe answered  
'Man do these people talk a lot.' Sakura thought  
This whole time Li didn't say a thing. What happened to him?  
"Li what's wrong you have barely said a word." Sakura said  
"That's because I'm not Li anymore!" he said  
Then the new Li shot a lightning bolt at Sakura.  
"What's wrong with you?!" Sakura yelled  
"He's not Li. Someone or something is possessing him." Piper said  
Sakura remembered the Hope card.  
"I've got it! Hope card take what ever is possessing Li and show it to us!" Sakura yelled  
So the Hope card did what Sakura said and Li fell to the ground and the 'thing' that was possessing Li showed it's self.  
"An upper level demon." Leo said  
"A what a what a what?" Sakura looked puzzled  
"An upper level demon that can posses someone or something. It can also shoot lightning bolts at someone." Piper explained  
"Oh." Sakura said  
Sakura ran to Li.  
"Are you alright?" she asked   
"Yeah I think but what just happened?" he asked  
"You were possessed by a demon." Sakura explained  
"Uh ok." Li said   
"I tried the spell but it didn't work." Phoebe said  
"We're screwed." Paige said  
"Don't you think we already know that." Sakura said  
She was getting angry really, really angry. She wanted her normal life back. She didn't want to have magical powers anymore. She wanted to live a normal teenage life. But if she went back to the beginning she wouldn't have met Li. She was confused.  
"We have to do something or she will be haunting us for the rest of our lives!" Phoebe said  
"Maybe we should combined all our powers." Sakura suggested  
"Ok." the rest said   
So they all got in one circle and chanted:  
"Combined our powers to save the world, combined our powers to save the world."  
Then a bright light appeared blinding Mikoto. Then it blasted her. She was gone. Her soldiers and all. Was she really gone?  
"We did it! She's gone!" Paige yelled happily   
"Now we can get on with our lives." Phoebe said   
So they all left for home.  
  
-------Above Japan----------  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" an evil voice said  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Is Mikoto really gone? Read the next chapter to find out! R&R! 


End file.
